A large number of existing homes (such as older single-family houses, duplexes, multi-family apartment buildings, condominiums, etc.) do not have electrical outlets on the exterior of the home, or at least on the front exterior profile of the home, either for decorative lights, such as Christmas lights, or for providing outlets for electrical yard tools, such as weed-eaters, hedge trimmers, electrical lawnmowers or the like. An expensive solution is to hire an electrician to add new wiring to the home for exterior electrical outlets. Alternate solutions can include the use of devices having an outlet that screw into the light base of a fixture or to run extension cords from either the rear of the home or from the interior through a doorway or window. These solutions are less than ideal as they may not provide a grounded outlet and may also not comply with local electrical codes. Most homes, however, will have exterior light fixtures located near the entrances to the home.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an electrical apparatus having an auxiliary electrical outlet for mounting between a light fixture and the electrical box the light fixture is attached to.